Road Trip
by MewStrawberry
Summary: Ichigo gets stuck with Ryou on a trip to travel the U.S. IF thats enough to make her pull her hair out, shes stuck with him a YEAR! but a year is such a long time and ANYTHING can happen. After all, it is fanfiction. RXI


Dun-dun-dun!! Another story. Hey, its a good thing, right? Especially if its a RXI story. Well, this is the other story I was talking about. And about my other one, Im deleting it. Why? Cuz mostly all the ideas I had for that story, I put it in here. Sooo..IDk. Im not a cruel person. On the contrary. No update until 10 reviews. But, I can see why. Its too darn short and because Im lazy, Im leaving it like that. But, Im sure you´re going to like this one much better. :3

Now, heres the deal. There´s going to be at least 50 or more, Im not sure. Probably, some chapters are going to have "to be continued". Thats IF and WHEN I want to cliffhang you all. Bwahaha!! And the way I'm going to put it down is like this: 10 reviews for each. Thats good, right? Even if its a bad one or not, its still a review.

I think it can end as a good story, dont you? But it will only progress if I have the reviews Im asking for. Allright? Well, let the story begin!

**I. Nov. 16**

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"  
_-You and Me by Lifehouse

Zipping her last luggage, Ichigo checked around her room for anything she might be leaving behind. So far, nothing. Her closet was empty and drawers as well. Everything was taken out and packed away. Except the bed, of course, which was neatly fixed. Realizing why she was staring at the bed, she quickly lifted the mattress and found what she had almost forgotten. a picture of her and Masaya on their last date before he left for England.

Putting the mattress down, she put the picture in the square bad she carried her laptop in. She checked the clock. 8:10 p.m. Keiichiro and Ryou were 10 minutes later. At least she was the one waiting, not the other way around.

Now this was a surprise.

"Why aren't they here yet? They said 8 p.m, so they should be here. Ugh, I should've escaped or something to get me out of this crazy idea."

Ichigo simply let out a small groan, dropping her back on the beds' mattress. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't happening…Couldn't….Shouldn't be. No matter how much she bragged and protested, she didn't get herself out of this. Even if it was her whom came up with the idea and planned it to begin with. She was very surprised when her parents gave her their approval.

It was as if they were turned into robots and had obeyed an order, but after Keiichiro and Ryou explained to them, surprisingly they approved.

Especially her dad. What dad, like hers, would let her go? Definitely not hers, but he ended up approving. Miracle work done by Keiichiro and Ryou. She had to hand it to them. Besides, in the, she alone got herself into this. So, there was no point of whining and arguing anymore.

"Ahhh!! I don't want to go!" Still on her bed, she kicked the mattress with her hands and feet. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started vibrating. Too lazy to move, she reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Immediately, the recognized the voice as Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro! Where are you? Are you on your way?"

"Actually, we're already here, waiting."

"Oh really? Great. Let me just—wait.." Replaying what he said, she jolted upright on the bed. "..What do you mean by waiting? How long?"

"We'll explain once we're in the car. Right now, we have to hurry since your flight leaves in an hour. I'll help you with your stuff, all right?"

"Okay. Yea. I'll be down there right now. Bye."

"Bye."

Quickly shutting her phone and putting her bad on the bed, she jolted down the hall and headed for the stairs. She was five steps away when she fell face first on the floor. "Oww.. That hurts," she whined, rubbing her chin.

If she wasn't at work, her accidents followed her home and if she wasn't at home, they followed her at work. What a cycle she lived. It felt like voodoo work, which, for his sake, she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, knowing he's evil enough to be behind it all. Hopefully, that wasn't the case but still.

She opened the door and found Keiichiro waiting with the smile he always had one. He was wearing his café uniform with his long brown hair tied behind his neck.

If there was one person who made her feel good, beside Masaya, it was Keiichiro. Only this time, his charms and prince personality didn't even crack a smile.

"Where's your stuff?" he asked walking inside while Ichigo continued rubbing her chin. "They're up in my room. Follow me."

"And your parents?"

"They're out doing business work or something like that. I left them a letter and a voice message."

"That's good. It's a shame they aren't here to say good-bye."

Arriving at her room, Keiichiro picked the four bigger bags and Ichigo the smaller two. Carefully, she made her way down the steps; cautious on falling again. When she rached outside, she was surprised it became dark. Ichigo saw Keiichiro's car parked along the sidewalk. A black truck. It fit his taste..In some way..Kind of..Not really. It was a FX-4 Lobo, and that's what she feared. By the size of course. It had a step along the side; under the doors, so it was a bit freightning, right?

She's been in small cars and buses, but unlike buses, this car had five seats and black tintes windows, making it seem...unsafe. Ryou's luggages were already there. She was surprised he had taken only three while she on the other hand...well, no need to explain that. At least the car fit everything and had extra room. THAT, she was grateful of.

And that's when she saw HIM. The source of all her problems. The nightmare of her nightmare, and, as punishment, her "companion" to where she was going. Great. If she can't stand him at work, how would she stand him 24/7 for 365 days, or more -twitch-? No way she would.

Ryou Shirogane was resting against the car with his signature pose: arms crossed. He had the same expression she knew him as. Probably everyone. No emotion. No smile. No movement. Nothing. He was like a robot. Better yet, a statue. Showing emotion was not him at all, that was obvious, but, oh, was he an expert on the term "jerk" and "big-meanie". There were moments when he was a kind and nice person, which was NOT him at all, but then he would transform back in the insensible jerk she knew.

It was like being in a fighting ring. Only there was no winner or loser. Well...okay. Ryou did get his way most of the times. Either way it was one fight after another. Typical routine you would only find in the pink cafe. And now with this going on, she was certain there was going to be more. She was never going to see the end of it. She was doomed.

"Hey, Baka. Stop talking to the little voice in your head and pass me your bags." Coming back to reality, she turned to Ryou, who was up on the truck. What did he say? Hmm...She heard 'baka' and 'stop talking to the little voice in your head'. Whoa, that's embarassing.

Strike 1.

"Hey! Don't call me baka! And I wasn't doing that. I-I was just thinking, that's all." Strike two. Round, ...eh..she lost count. He simply rolled his eyes. "Right. And I suppose making faces and shaking your head, includes thinking. Now hurry up and pass me your bags before you start thinking again." She checked to her left, to see Keiichiro talking on the phone. At least his back was facing toward her. Good. Gripping the luggages tighter, she hurled the lightest one at him. Of course it didn't hit him. he simply catched it with no problem.

This was one of those times she was left with nothing to say, and she hated that. Throwing the last bad, she gave him a pout and crossed her arms. "I hate you. A lot actually. Because of you, all of this is happening!" She turned her back on him. "Don't start blaming me for this. You got yourself into this." "No. I didn't. I didn't know I would pick my name and someone else yours. But if you hadn't of been there, or putten your name in, I wouldn't be stuck with you!" Another fight with Ryou and her weren't rare times. They were ocassionally.

No, not a physical fight and nobody got hurt. Eh...you can say almost. Fights between them, one never knows.

"First of all, I didn't pick a fight with you. You do that on your own. Second, you weren't working, like always. You were daydreaming and slacking off and, you of all people, know that's unacceptable." Before she could comment, Keiichiro walked in between them.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but if that's all we're taking, we should leave." Ryou put his hands in his pockets and breathed in deeply. "Is that all you're taking or is there another 7 boxes inside Ichigo?" She felt like ripping her hair out. Still glaring at him, she answered, "No. I'll get my bag." And she hurried back inside. She grabbed her bag and just when she was about to turn the light off, she stopped and looked arounf her room, for the last time. She knew she wasn't going away forever. She was coming back, of course, but in the meantime, not sleeping in a bed that's not hers, was going to feel...strange.

Turning the light off, she closed the door slowly behind her. Then, a feeling of loss went through her. A lot of memories of her childhood ran through her mind. The house suddenly felt empty and abandoned, as if noone has been living there for years. She was going to miss her moms cooking, seeing her friends, and shockingly, waking up late for work and school. It was more than a routine. It was her life, and now, she was going to leave it behind.

Looking back one last time, she closed the door and locked it. Wiping her tears, she walked to the truck, where Keiichiro and Ryou were waiting. Keiichiro was the first to notice. "Are you all right?" Ichigo wiped her face and breathed in deeply before she answered. "Yea. I'm fine. We should get going." Keiichiro opened one of the doors, allowing Ichigo inside first. Ichigo slid across the black leather interior and confirmed her fear: very spacious. When the door closed, she looked around in awe.

It was big inside. The seats were comfortable and spacious too. What caught her attention were the buttons and switches in the front, expecially a small screen that showed a map in the center. "Oooh." Ichigo's eyes grew big and curious on each light she saw. She reached for one, and just when she was about to activate it, Ryou flicked her hand away.

"Don't touch anything. You don't want the a-c blowing up on you, right?" As always, he grinned at her and she found that annoying, especially after proving her wrong so many times, which she hated to admit. "Hmph." She sank back against the chair with her arms crossed. Ryou sat in the front while Keiichiro in the drivers' seat. They started saying something. Eh, she didn't care. It was probably a conversation between them anyway.

Flicking her nose, he forced her attention on him. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? Put your selt belt on, you 4yr. old. Ugh. Now he was calling her a 4yr. old? This was not cool.

"Don't call me a 4yr. old and I do so have my seat belt on." To prove her point, she reached for her belt, only to find it wasn't on her. Ryou rolled his eyes and turned his face toward the front. Putting the seat belt on, she continued with her arms crossed. Yack, yack, yack. That's all Ryou ever does. In one way, she exaggerated on that, since he was right all the time, and that's what she couldn't stand. Who, besides Keiichiro, can stand him? Most definitely not her.

Not now. Not ever.

Hearing the car starting up, she felt like running out or breaking through the windows without Keiichiro and Ryou knowing. But even that won't be enough. She was caged in with no escape. Feeling the car move, she looked back at her house. Her home. She could feel the tears coming, again. She couldn't help herself though. Knowing there was noone to comfort her or to say, "Don't go," made her even sadder.

Not even from Masaya, she heard those words from. (Some bf, huh?)

Since he left, their communication hasn't been good. First, their distance and second, his schedule, which she totally understood--him being a straight-A student and all. As for the distance, to think they were far away from each other now, they'll be even more farther away. The good thing was he was going to return almost the same time she will.

You might think their relationship is not going to work out and they don't belong together, but they loved each other. So, that worked for something, right? They went through a lot and their relationship is going good and better once he returns. So, yea. Nothing will come in between them. She loves him and he loves her. Period.

But in the meantime, she couldn't help feeling alone. Seeing that there was no point of crying over it, at all, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Maybe, it would do some good. She hoped so. Being somewhere, or anywhere, was better than where she was, even if it meant being in her sleep forever. No, she wasn't talking about dying, but rather an eternal sleep where only one person could wake her.

Just like Sleeping Beauty, where the Princess awaits on the highest room in the tallest tower, for her Prince Charming to wake her with true love's first kiss. And then, live happily ever after. If only it were true. Things like that only happen in books or in a dream. If they do happen, she wished Masaya would come and rescue her, and ONLY him.

Breathing in deeply, she pushed all thoughts aside and let the smooth movement of the car put her to sleep. Even though she was asleep, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Stop," she mumbled, flicking the hand away. She thought she made it clear, but she felt the hand shake her again. "Uh...stop. Let me sleep." It was obvious they wouldn't let her sleep, so reacting to how annoyed she was getting, she sent a loud SMACK! across the person's face. Finally, she was let go and just when she was about to lay back down, she then realized what she just did.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I..." She looked out to see who she hit. She didn't want to think it was Keiichiro. Heavens, let it not be, but when she peaked out from the car, she found Ryou glaring at her. She immediately saw the five print mark on his left cheek. Whew, that was a relief. "Ah. It's you. That's okay then." Yup. As long as it was Ryou whom she hit, she was perfectly fine. Wait. Why did the car stop?

"Hey, why did we stop?" She got down and stood in front of Ryou, who furrowed his eyes in confusion and shock. "Are you still asleep or something? We're here." Looking around, she realized they had arrived at the airport. They were parked outside a building, where various banners of different countries lead to a different aisle inside. How fast. She thought it would take longer.

"Oh." "Come on. Take your stuff down."

"I'm going." Reaching into the back seat, she grabbed her bag and closed both doors. She walked around the car to find all the bags in what looked like a wagon "Come on. It's this way," Keiichiro said, pushing the wagon with him. Ichigo was surprised he could push all that weight by himself. They walked down two aisles before they reached a sign that read "Paris"._ "The city of love,"_ she thought, feeling a little sad. She hoped one day her and Masaya would go there, but she had to go with HIM. They went inside the building and found it half-empty.

There were small restaurants and stores on both floors. Burger King here. McDonalds there and Starbucks as well. There was an escalator on the far left corner and rows of chairs in the center of the building. It looked like a small all in an airport. "I wonder it Victoria's Secret is on sale," she wondered looking past the stores for the V.S sign

"Take a seat. I'll deal with everything." Keiichiro gave a kind smile before making his way to a lady behind a desk. Uh-oh. She was alone with Ryou. She quickly looked for a seat. But she quickly forgot about that. The thought of getting something to eat added to her temptation. Fries, hamburgers, cookies, strawberries!, coffee. Ahh...That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. Hypnotized, she walked slowly toward the stores, each step making her mouth water.

_"Strawberries...Ice Cream...Strawberries."_

"Baka!"

_"Yea..Baka. That's me.....Whaat?!"_ She swore she heard the sound of a record scratch. After she heard herself, she stopped to notice people staring at her strangely. Ummm....awkward moment. One little girl in particular was staring at her weirdly, with her lollipop half-raised to her mouth. Ichigo laughed nervously and that's when the girl put a face that made her think: uh-oh. Pointing at Ichigo, the girl shouted, "Mommy! The crazy girl is staring at me!"

Whoa-ho-ho. Crazy girl?

Ichigo felt her face burn. Before the little girl attracted more attention, Ichigo quickly walked back. And sure enough, there was Ryou. Hands in pockets and grinning at her. But, this wasn't the grin she knew. This was different and she knew why: he was trying to keep from laughing by "putting" a smile. Ugh, this was NOT cool. Ichigo tried making herself look angry or better yet calm, hoping to hide how she really felt inside: embarassed.

Crossing her arms, she stopped in front of him and said, "What?" Ryou stared at her until his eyes traveled around her face.

"WHAT?"

"Try to calm down before your face turns into the color of your hair. No wonder the little girl got scared of you."

Oh My GOD. Her face was still red? No way! Wait, from what? Quickly taking out her small mirror, she saw that Ryou was right..again. Her face was so red, it almost matched the color of her hair. How was a little girl scared of HER looking like Po from Teletubbies?

"How do you know she got scared of me? She probably saw you!"

"Because I'm not the one looking like a ferious beast."

"Huh?"

She touched her mouth and felt something slimey. Ewwww.......Saliva was dripping from her MOUTH. How embarassing. This only turned her face even redder. Wiping it off with the back of her hand, she growled at Ryou for the humiliation she just went through. Not bothering to start a fight, she sat in the nearest chair and crossed her hands, hoping he wasn't thinking of sitting anywhere near her. Too late. He sat down in a seat away from hers. She cringed nd tried sitting farther away by scooting to the edge. No matter how far away he was, she could feel the hairs of the human size insect. Yup, that's what Ryou was: a human size insect, that, unfortunately for her, she couldn't squash.

How messed up. The insect squashing the human. She can imagine him: laughing, enjoying it as he frequently stomped his foot on her while her fly swatter stuck out from under his foot. She wondered if bug spray could be the solution. Hmm...maybe, if he wasn't--

"So..."

So? Was that coming from him? If it was, she wasn't up to talking to him. She was angry enough as it is. She turned to her left to find something interesting to watch, but the food was to tempting. _"No Ichigo. Remember what just happened." _Desperate to forget about the food, she turned to Ryou instead. He was looking ahead with arms and legs crossed. No signs of life.

"Did you say something?" she asked, confused. It took him a while to answer.

"You were talking in your head again, huh Baka?" Baka. Why is he always calling her by that? She has a name.

"Hey. I have a name you know."

"Yea, but Baka fits you better."

"Yea? Well--well--it fits you too, Baka."

Reaching over, he flicked her nose. "Hey!"

"I was right to call you Baka Baka."

"Whatever Ryou. You have your names too," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Do you mean the ones that I already know? Like Jerk?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. They're Jerk, Meanie, and--Jerk." Okay, so she admitted he didn't have as many names as her, but just because she was called "Baka" doesn't mean he didn't have his. After all, "Angel" or "Cool" weren't his labels or nicknames for that matter, much less his personality. If someone ever did label him by them, boy were they out their mind. They probably didn't have a chance to get to know him for them to realize they were wrong. VERY wrong.

"Wow. That's some list you narrowed down to two. Slowly your IQ's rising." Once again, he had touched a nerve.

"Listen you! Just because you have a four-digit IQ, you seem to come to the conclusion that mine is enough to consider me dumb or stupid! And being called Baka doesn't prove that point at ALL!" It was then she realized she was leaning across the chair between them, with Ryou's face in front of hers.

"Right, and your point is?" Pressing down harder on the armrest, she leaned in closer until she was a few inches away from his face. "You heard me Ryou!" That was when she realized she was leaning way to close, before her arm slipped and her chin hit the armrest she was gripping.

"Oww. I bit my lip," she whined, wiping the bottom of her lip, only to see red liquid on her finger. Uh-oh. It there's one thing she couldn't stand smelling, tasting, and even seeing, it's blood, even her own. Her eyes started burning and her hands started shaking. These were her "reactions" or "side effects", or so she calls them. She was to focused wacthing her hands shake to notice that Ryou was having her sit back down. Okay, so maybe she did notice and you would expect her to throw a fit any second, but she was in a state of "shock" to react.

"Ay Baka. Why's you have to be born stupid?" She was to confused to comment on that. He was kneeling in front of her wiping her mouth with a tissue. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewing and FREEZE. Ryou was helping HER? Now it was time to react.

She flicked his hand away before he finished. "I don't need help. Especially not from you. Now get away. I'll do it myself." The smell of food activated her senses and inhaled deeply the mouth watering aroma.

"Here..." Ryou stood up, handing the tissue. Ichigo blinked several times before she took it. "Wipe the rest to stop the bleeding. If it doesn't stop, keep it on the spot. Come on. We're leaving." Ichigo just stared at him walk away. Huh? What just happened? Did Ryou just help her? He most certainly did, but why? If she had one wish, it would be able to read Ryou's mind to discover why exactly he acted the way he did. Sometimes she wished there was a way to understand him.

HA!

Ichigo trying to understand Ryou? He was the jerk of a boss. She the tortured employee. That was as close they were going to get. Pressing the tissue harder, she walked to where Ryou and Keiichiro were hoisting the bags on a moving panel. Ichigo grabbed her bag and Ryou his. "Well. That's everything. Ichigo, are you allright?" Keiichiro asked, noticing the bloodstained tissue on her lip.

"Oh yea. I'm fine. Just bit my lip, that's all."

"If it's something serious, Ryou has a first aid kit. Ask him later." Yeah right she will.

"Do you have our passports?" Ryou asked, ignoring the conversation.

"They're in your bags. Well, this is where we depart," Keiichiro said, suddenly turning serious. Ryou and him shook hands and embraced each other in a hug. Ichigo watched from a few feet away in both surprise and awestruck. It was the first time she saw them hug and came close to tears. Well, at least Keiichiro was. That she was expecting from him. Not from Ryou. He was to reserved to- Her eyes widen when she saw a small shimmer in Ryou's eyes. Her mouth fell at what she just saw before Ryou quickly blinked to prevent a tear to form. The insensitive jerk was about to let out his first tear!

Whoa.

Ichigo closed her mouth at what she just discovered. "Good-bye Miss Momomiya." Her body perked up and tensed when he took her hand and kissed it. Goosebumps immediately formed on her skin as she felt her face burn, turning her into Po from Teletubbies, again. Not only that, but her eyes were becoming blurry and they tingled like someone slowly brushing a finger on her skin. Then something happened. It was as if she woke up from a dream or the world suddenly became small around her.

She wasn't thinking or dreaming this. She was actually saying good-bye to Keiichiro and soon her country. This brought more tears to her eyes as she hugged Keiichiro without putting a second thought.

"I'll miss you too Keiichiro. A lot," she mumbled into his uniform. He smelled like cake and cinnamon. Wrapping her in a hug, he whispered in her ear, "Be patient with him. He needs time." Huh? She understood by "be patient" since Ryou and her practically fight all the time. She couldn't promise she would or at least try, but what did he mean by "he needs time"? Time for what?

"Come one. Let's go," interrupted Ryou. Ichigo let go of Keiichiro and looked up at him. He gave a kind smile and with genuine kindness, wiped Ichigo's tears away with his thumb. "We'll keep in touch, ok?" She felt his charms working on her again, so she gave a smile. "Yeah! I'll e-mail everyday." Putting the tissue in her pocket, she decided to let it be. It will heal itself anyway.

Gripping the handles of her suitcases, she quickly made her way down a long hallway behind Ryou, who was already at the end handing his papers to a woman in a uniform standing in front of some stairs. Looking back, she stared at Keiichiro, silently begging for a way out. He smiled and waved good-bye. So much for that. "Bye," she whisper-shouted, waving her hand monotonely. Walking toward the woman in uniform, she held her passport out in front of her until the woman took it and stamped it.

"Here you go and have a pleasant flight." Ichigo reached for it, hearing the pulse of her heart in her ears. "Uh...thanks," she whispered, feeling her voice shake. The steps up the stairs felt like an eternity. Every step sounded like hollow steps walking down an empty room. _"Left..right..left..right..Great. My stomach's growling. I'm hungry. I should've brought something from the stores. They better have something with strawberries."_

When she reached the top, she was standing in a doorway with blue curtains along the left wall and to her right, was another door leading to the passenger seats. "Whoa," Ichigo whispered, as she stared in awe at the contents of the plane. The smell of glass spray and pineapple welcomed her. On her right and left were two columns with three chairs each row. Along the top were cabinet like drawers and stainless windows between each rows. It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty. In fact, there was less than 40 people.

She found Ryou sitting on the right side reading a pamphlet with two empty seats available on his left. Good. The more space between them, the better. Even if it was just one seat away, she wouldn't feel his insect hairs on her arms. Better that than being seated right next to him where she would definitely feel him all over her. (Shudder) Shaking the thought off her head, she quickly walked down the aisle until she reached Ryou's row. Squeezing through between him and the chair in front of him was easier than she expected.

Opening the cabinet, she quickly put both her bags inside, closed it and let herself fall to sit down. "Ouch!" Before her butt did contact-well it did, but not where she was expecting-her right butt cheek got stabbed by the armrest of her chair. By the throbbing pain she felt, she was sure it was leading to a bruise. Ouch. A bruise on your butt was a very uncomfortable situation, especially for her since her behind will be sitting for more than 4 hours.

Resting her hand on the bruise, she carefully sat on the comfy white leathered seat. "This is not my day," she said, lifting the strap of her bag over her head and settling it in the chair next to her. That's when she found herself with nothing to do while people filed in one by one. Her eyes wandered to the back of the seat in front of her. There was a small dent along the side of a border. Pushing the dent backward, a small platform opened in front of her.

"They even have portable tables? Wow. I can eat, write, and use my laptop on this thing. Cool." Pushing it back until it clicked, she moved her attention to the window. "This is your pilot speaking and welcome to Flight 48." Ichigo let out a small squeak when she heard the voice coming through the white intercom above her. He proceeded with instructions on safety, the locations on the bathrooms, and so on where it included to remain seated while in a storm.

OH no.

The last thing she expected or wanted was for the plane to crash or anything related to that, before she became another survivor fighting for her life in the series _Lost._ But if it meant getting away from Ryou, she'd take it gladly. Was she really that desperate? Hmm..desperate desperate, no. But plane-getting-struck-by-lightning-and-jumping-off-before-crashing desperate? Yup she was. So yea, in a way she was desperate, to get away from HIM since she met him two years ago.

Felling her seat shake, she looked outside the window and saw the ground between her slowly move like a film rolling. Ok. Plane is moving, so where's her barf bag? She always had the idea that when its someone's first time on a plane, they start feeling a little nauseous to the point where they barf. Whether it was true or not, either way she wanted to be ready.

Hearing the sound of the jets turbine increase, she gripped onto both armrests like on would do on a high speed rollercoaster. _"It's just a plane. It's just a plane,"_ she repeated in her mind, gripping tighter as the ground quickly moved until it turned blurry. Then, she felt herself sink more into her chair and felt a rising force in her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were in the air. That was it? No barf feeling? Nothing? Cool. She passed.

Letting go of the chair, she turned to Ryou. He was sitting in his chair fidling with his black laptop with his enormous black headphones over his ears. She peaked around to see any movement or something that might catch her attention, but nothing. There were people doing the same as Ryou, others talking, some trying to get some sleep, and other stuff that didn't interest her. Oh how boring. What could she do to pass the time? Fiddle with her hair? Stare out the window? Talk to Ryou? Haha..yea right. She knew right away it would turn into a fight, so why bother? But then again, he was the only one to keep her company.

"Hey you want something to eat?"

She turned to face him. It was as if he just read her mind or something. He had his headphones around his neck, where she could barely hear some music coming out.

"Umm yea sure. Wait. Why you ask?" she asked him, wanting to see why he asked that question, especially since she was not in the mood to talk to him.

"You really can't hear your stomach growling when you're talking to the little voice in your head?" he asked, adding a chuckle.

She felt her face burn. Was her stomach really growling? It wasn't even that long ago since her last meal. "I wasn't even talking to the little voice in my head! I mean myself. I mean-urgh whatever. I wasn't doing that. And no. I dont want anything to eat." Just then her stomach growled.

"Use your head Baka," he said, turning his attention on the laptop. If you don't eat something, your stomach is not going to let you, yet alone me, alone. Or do you want to start drooling or having your stomach growl like you did in the airport. Do you want that to happen again?"

Her face burned more. She was hoping she wasn't going to be reminded of that, but then again, what does one expect Ryou to say, especially when he enjoys torturing someone? There was just no way she was ever going to have a normal talk without someone being tortured, which was usually her in the end. Not that she was hoping one day they would have a NORMAL talk. That's just not going to happen. EVER.

"No thanks. I don't want anything," Ichigo growled, grabbing her bag from the seat between them.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked as his fingers worked at high speed. "Yes," she answered between her teeth. She was getting annoyed by his questions. In fact, his very presence. He was now all over her and that's passing the distance she put between them. Taking her laptop out, she stood up and walked towards the exit, which was blocked by Ryou's laptop.

"Can you move?" she asked looking down at him. "Why?" he asked, still not moving his eyes from the screen. "So I can get out," she answered through her teeth. "For what?"

She gripped her laptop really hard, fighting the urge to hurl it at him. "To get out." "And what do you want to get out?" This time, he asked with a smile and that made Ichigo explode. "To get away from you Ryou!" she screamed. Some people shh-ed her and others turned to see what was going on. Finally, he took his eyes off the screen and turned his attention to her.

"Go ahead," he said, grabbing his laptop and standing aside. Quickly walking past him, she sat down in the seat in front of him from the empty row. Ah..fresh insect free air. Settling the laptop on the desk, she opened her strawberry painted screen and turned it on. It started up until a pic of her and Masaya came up. The menu bar was at the bottom with icons starting from the left side and traveled to the middle in columns. Moving her finger on the scroll pad, she moved the arrow on her chat icon and clicked on it.

Scrolling down her friends, she looked for that name in particular. When she reached his name, the green dot she was hoping was on, was gray. He wasn't on. Zakuro, through IM cell, and Ryou were the only ones one. What luck. Now what? She scrolled down her icons to find something to do until she found the music note icon. Pushing play button on the side of her laptop, "The Hamster Dance" suddenly filled the plane with its' upbeat beats. Quickly pushing the button again, the music stopped. "Whew. That was close," she whispered, relieved.

Then she heard some snickers around her. She felt her cheeks burn. Searching for her headphones, she then realized her bag wasn't there. It was still resting in the chair next to Ryou. Ugh great. Staring at Ryou's chat name, she was deciding whether or not to ask him.

_"Hmm..should I contact him? Should I or should I not? Hmm..maybe I should. Nothing will happen, right?"_ Clicking his name, a chat box opened. Beside his name was 'PlatinumRyo is listening to _"When you Look me in the Eyes" by Jo Bros_'. Jo Bros? Ryou actually listens to them? She never thought he'd be the boy band type. Whoa. Turning her attention to the chat box, she started typing.

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says:_ _Can you give me my bag?_

Now all she had to do is wait for her bag to show up next to her. Then she heard the bell chime she didn't want to hear.

_PlatinumRyo says: Why don't you get it yourself? It's right behind you._

Not and answer she expecting.

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: I can't...My butt hurts._

And it does!

Then her bag was dropped in the chair next to her.

_PlatinumRyo says: Just make sure you lower the volume on that song. It's annoying._

Again, her cheeks flushed. He actually heard that?

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: Well it might be to you, but not to me._

_PlatinumRyo says: That's why you should lower the volume so you can have it for yourself and not for the people around you who don't listen to that. Understand Baka?_

Baka. Even through internet he calls her by that.

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: : fine. But you're gonna have to get used to it from now on._

Opening her bag, she took out her headphones. They were similar to Ryou's, only smaller. Inserting the wire, she pressed the play button and "The Hamster Dance" started playing.

_PlatinumRyo says: What your song? No. I don't have to. I'll simply ignore it._

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: Ignore it or not, you'll be hearing it more often._

_PlatinumRyo says: Not unless a virus breaks down your whole computer system._

Her mouth dropped. He wouldn't....would he? Of course he would. He's a computer nerd, but would he?

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: :O You wouldn't dare._

_PlatinumRyo says: I would._

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: Fine, but you're gonna have to buy me a new one._

Rude-rich blonde Ryou can buy one, right?

_PlatinumRyo says: What? Get it from your paycheck._

He was joking right?

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: HA! What can I buy out of 10 yen an hour?_

_PlatinumRyo says: Something for that low capacity of a brain that you have. You wouldn't brag about money if you wouldn't waste it everytime you get your paycheck._

_+StrawBerryNeko+ says: O That was mean! You're such a jerk!_

_PlatinumRyo says: That's nothing new._

Ichigo growled. She just didn't want to accept the truth: She was going to be traveling the U.S with Ryou in 365 says, hopefully less, in Keiichiro's car. She wasn't excited about it at ALL. Either this trip was planning to teach her something, she didn't want to learn it. Besides. What was being alone with Ryou while traveling the U.S going to teach her? To bond with Ryou? NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. What in the world did she get herself into?

**-End, Part I.**

Whew! Finally I'm done typing this chapter. Besides the fact that it's super long, and the longest I've done, I find it funny, especially the food scene with Ichigo and how they're discussing when they're right next to each other. Wouldn't you agree? Ever had that happen to you? I have, with food! Ha. Well, on with it.

Now, I know it seems that they're not talking much to each other. They're in a "I'm going along with it" kind of mood, but in the next chap, that'll definitely change.

So, want the story to continue? I do! So, Review! Until I get 10, I'll post the 2nd chap up. Sound good? You'll find out what they're going to do in "The city of Love", as in Paris, and why did they stop there and not in the U.S. Oh and does anyone know Ryou's b-day? If he has one, I dont know it. Yea...I dont know and I'm a fan ^_^'. Anywhoo, do you know it? If he doesnt have one, Ill have to make one up. How does Dec. 25 sound? Or Nov. 24? Or how about your b-day? You'd like that, huh? If you want to share your b-dsay with Ryou, tell me what it is and Ill fit it in. So tell me your b-day and you never know. You'll share it with Ryou. What a b-day present, huh?

So, I'm just going to shut up.  
10 reviews=Chap 2. Paris  
Por Flavor =]  
3


End file.
